Lonely Memories
by Mihara E
Summary: [YAOI SONGFIC] Los recuerdos pueden jugarnos malas pasadas y quitarnos lo que más queremos. [Aioria x Death Mask]


**_Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos._**

* * *

"Lonely Memories"

by Emiko Mihara

La noche se cierne, oscura y gris sobre el _Sanctuary_. Un manto de silencio y tranquilidad cubre los cientos de templos que lo componen. Pero ese manto es quitado por un corazón destrozado...

Death Mask acaba de entrar al santuario y su estado, es lamentable... Camina tambaleándose y en su mano derecha trae una botella de whisky casi vacía. No trae puesta su _cloth_, solo ropas comunes.

_**Se me termina el tiempo.**_

Traspasa los primeros dos templos a duras penas y con la suerte de su lado al atravesar _Gemini_. Saga y Kanon están "ocupados", por eso Death Mask pasa a través de su templo sin quedar atrapado en el laberinto.

Sube las escaleras, agarrándose de los pilares, lo mejor que puede. Sus ojos están perdidos, apuntan hacia el final de las escaleras, la entrada a su templo. Su vista se nubla un minuto cuando trata de ver más allá, más arriba en el camino, los siguientes templos.

_**Ya... No puedo estar un día más sin ti.**_

Por fin llega a su casa mientras bebe el último trago de la botella y la arroja sin demora contra una columna, partiendo el vidrio en pedazos.

- ¡Maldición! – dice dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo. Se sujeta la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, repite entre dientes - ¡Maldición! -

_**Ya... Las lagrimas empiezan a salir.**_

Más arriba en el _Sanctuary_, en el quinto templo, _Leo_, Aioria no consigue dormir. Algo lo inquieta...

_«No vino a cenar...»_ piensa al recordar que cuando se reunieron en el salón de Shion, en el templo del Patriarca, solo un _Gold Saint_ estuvo ausente.

_«Tal vez se metió en problemas otra vez...»_ sugirió una voz en su cabeza.

_«Tal vez se embriago hasta la medula, otra vez...»_ sugirió otra, asiendo énfasis al final.

El león giró sobre sí en su cama, quedando con la mirada clavada en la ventana. El cielo, así de gris, solo podía significar otra noche de lluvia... A Aioria no le gustaban las noches tormentosas... Le hacían recordar la noche en que su hermano Aioros había sido asesinado...

_**Y he comenzado a ver lo bello de un principio y lo triste de un final.**_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de alejar esas frías y oscuras imágenes de su mente... No quería ver de nuevo, frente a él, el cadáver de su hermano cubierto por una sábana blanca... No quería ver el cielo negro... Tampoco la lluvia de sangre. Poco a poco estaba logrando alejar las atormentadoras imágenes. Estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando su _cosmo_ le advirtió que alguien había entrado en su templo.

Salió de la cama lentamente y caminó hasta la puerta con extremo sigilo. Estaba entreabierta, para casos como este. Se asomó apenas, intentando reconocer entre la oscuridad quien era tan tonto como para intentar traspasar su templo en medio de la noche. No logró discernir a quien pertenecía la figura hasta que esta pasó bajo un haz de luz, que caía del techo.

_«¿Death Mask!»_ pensó con sorpresa. El joven _Leo_ lo observó bien durante unos segundos y se lamentó al confirmar que su primera impresión había sido cierta. Estaba ebrio.

_«Death... Mask...»_ repitió en su cabeza en tono de lamento.

_**Pero como me duele el miedo a tenerte.**_

Aioria no lo meditó. Abrió la puerta y salió a su encuentro. Debía detenerlo. Mejor hacerlo ahora, cuando aún se encontraba cerca del templo de Cáncer.

- Death Mask... – lo llamó, al mismo tiempo que le tocaba el hombro.

El italiano giró torpemente sobre sus talones y vio a Aioria a los ojos.

"A... i... o..." se movieron sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno, y el rostro tranquilo de Death Mask cambió repentinamente, al igual que su actitud. Dos segundos después, estaba dando un golpe a donde un segundo antes había estado Aioria.

- ¡Death Mask¿Qué haces! – gritó el león cubriéndose de los golpes.

¿Porqué lo atacaba¿Era por el alcohol¿O acaso estaba consiente de lo que hacía? Aún ebrio, cada golpe y patada del _Cancer no Saint_ era preciso y casi exacto. Aioria se cubría de ellos, pero no estaba seguro de cuanto podría resistir esquivándolos.

Durante un segundo de duda, en el que le gritó que por favor se detuviera, Aioria dejó descubierto su estomago y Death Mask aprovecho esto para propinarle una patada en ese lugar. La fuerza del golpe hizo retroceder al león y abrumado por el repentino dolor, no se dio cuenta cuando Death Mask lo acorraló contra una columna. Aioria levantó la mirada para verse reflejado en los ojos azules del italiano. Sus brazos arriba de su cabeza, eran sostenidos con fuerza por Death Mask y por más que lo intentaba, no lograba safarse del agarre. Sus manos se volvieron puño, para continuar tratando de desengancharse, mientras su mirada clara adoptaba un aire desafiante, encontrándose con la mirada fija y aparentemente vacía de _Cancer_.

- ¡Death Mask¿Qué estás haciendo? – le gritó en la cara, aún tratando de soltarse - ¿Qué me v---? -

_**Como tenerte si ya me duele perderte.**_

Aioria no pudo continuar con sus gritos por que sus labios habían sido callados por la boca del otro _Saint_. Los ojos azules del león se abrieron de la impresión, pero fueron cerrándose lentamente a medida que respondía al beso. Dejó de intentar escapar y cuando lo sintió, las manos de Death Mask se deslizaron por los brazos de Aioria, hasta poder tomarlo de la cintura. El león rodeó el cuello de _Cancer_ con sus brazos ahora liberados y lo obligo a acercarse más a él. Separándose apenas, Death Mask lamió los labios de Aioria, obligándolo lentamente a ceder, para que pudiera introducir su lengua en esa húmeda cavidad y así explorar y robar hasta el último aliento del rubio griego. Cuando el aire se tornó aún más necesario que el sabor de esa boca, Death Mask se alejó de Aioria, muy lentamente.

- Death... Mask... – suspiró Aioria abriendo sus ojos claros.

El _Cancer no Saint_ seguía frente a él, pero su cabeza estaba levemente inclinada adelante, dejando que su pelo azul oscuro tapara sus ojos celestes, quedando solo sus labios a la vista de _Leo_.

- Go—Gomen... – musitó el italiano.

Aioria estuvo a punto de preguntarle porque se disculpaba, pero toda palabra que pudiera pronunciar en ese momento se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, al ver rodar una única y solitaria lágrima por el rostro moreno del otro _Saint_.

«¿Esta... llorando?»

- ¿Death Mask...? -

Aioria quiso intentar calmarlo de alguna forma, fue por eso que sus brazos se deslizaron por el pecho de Death Mask y rodeándole la cintura, lo abrazo con fuerza, apoyando su rostro en el pecho del mayor, cuyos brazos habían quedado inmóviles a cada lado de su cuerpo.

_**Tu abrazo es un respiro.**_

- Go—Gomen—Kuda—sai – tartamudeaba el _Cancer no Saint_. Sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, siendo victima de un hipo de llanto.

- Tranquilo... No importa, en serio. – siguió intentando calmarlo con la voz más dulce que podía.

Death Mask seguía repitiendo sus disculpas como un _mantra_, mientras se dejaba caer frente a _Leo_, de rodillas y las lágrimas continuaban abandonando sus ojos cielo. Aioria ya no sabía que hacer. ¿Porqué se disculpaba¿Qué era lo que quería que le perdonara¿Qué tenía que hacer¿QUÉ!

Decidió entonces hacer lo mismo que, según recordaba, su hermano Aioros hacía con él cuando se ponía así. Se arrodillo con cuidado frente al mayor, rodeó su cuello y hombros con sus brazos, como tratando de protegerlo y apoyando el rostro de Death Mask en su propio pecho y su cabeza apenas rozando el cabello azul oscuro, el león comenzó a susurrar en voz dulce y pausada:

- Tranquilo... Eso ya no importa... Estás conmigo... -

Sintiéndose guiado por esas dulces palabras que se susurraban en su oído, Death Mask comenzó a tranquilizarse. Primero su respiración se calmó, volviéndose lenta y suave; su corazón, jadeante, también comenzó a latir a un ritmo más sereno; sus dos cielos dejaron de llover y poco a poco, sus brazos rodearon a Aioria y le devolvieron el abrazo.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que solo se podían oír los murmullos de Aioria y las tenues respuestas del _Cancer no Saint_.

Repentinamente, Death Mask levantó la mirada hacía el rostro de_ Leo_, quien le sonrió sinceramente, casi de inmediato.

"A... i... o..." se movieron los labios morenos, sin decir nada en realidad, y poco a poco se acercó a Aioria y lo beso lento y suave. 

_**Con un beso me mantienes vivo.**_

Aioria se dejó besar por el _saint_ y trató de no entusiasmarse de más; aún tenía algo de miedo por el italiano. Parecía que no estaba del todo consiente de lo que hacía y lo menos que quería el león era herirlo de alguna forma.

Las manos de Death Mask, que hasta el momento se habían mantenido quietas en la espalda de Aioria, comenzaron a bajar y a subir por ella, tocando la piel apenas con las puntas de los dedos, provocándole cosquillas al rubio, que rió un poco alejándose del beso y los ojos claros cayeron unos segundos en la boca de _Cancer_.

«¿Esta sonriendo?»pensó mirándolo extrañado.

- Así que... Seguís teniendo cosquillas en la columna ¿ne? – dijo en tono casi burlón, haciendo sonrojar a Aioria.

- No te rías. – le espetó un poco enfadado, pero _Cancer_ no se río; se limitó a sonreírle de forma tierna y volver a besarlo, abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho.

El comentario de _Cancer_ había conseguido romper un poco la intensa tensión en el aire y de alguna forma había aliviado al rubio. Ahora Aioria no tenía excusas para no responder a las atenciones del italiano. Tratando de imitar algunos de los movimientos de Death Mask, Aioria comenzó a acariciar la espalda del _saint_ por debajo de la camisa de seda roja, provocándole al contrario de lo que a él, escalofríos, que volvieron a separarlos del beso.

Creyendo indudablemente que había echo algo mal, la mirada clara de Leo bajó al piso avergonzada, pero Death Mask levantó su rostro tomándolo por la barbilla y lo beso más intensamente que nunca. Separándose luego de unos segundos, _Cancer_ se asomó al oído del león y le susurró un sensual 'seguí', que hizo temblar a Aioria desde lo más hondo de su ser.

Las tenues e inexpertas caricias de Aioria no eran nada comparadas a lo que Death Mask le hacía. En realidad era justamente por estas que el león no lograba concentrarse. Las manos de Death Mask se habían colado por detrás y adentro de los boxers de estrellitas de Aioria y masajeaban sus nalgas, apretándolas un poco de a ratos; su boca, que ya hacía un rato no descansaba en la del león, besaba, lamía y hasta mordía toda la piel del cuello, los hombros y el pecho de _Leo_, dejando su brillante saliva y las marcas de sus dientes como un mapa sobre la piel del rubio; con una de sus piernas separando las de Aioria, masajeaba lentamente la entrepierna del león con la otra rodilla.

Teniendo al griego completamente a su merced y contra una columna, fue disminuyendo la intensidad de sus caricias, hasta casi hacerlas cesar completamente. Esperó pacientemente y por fin Aioria abrió sus ojos claros y lo miró con una mueca que oscilaba entre el fastidio y la suplica. Se veía hermoso.

_**Tu mirada es un bello amanecer.**_

Sin aviso, Death Mask lo tomó de la cintura y lo alzó en vilo, como el novio a la novia en la noche de bodas. Lo acercó lo más que pudo a él y se dirigió a la habitación, como si supiera el camino de memoria. Entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y dejó a _Leo_ sobre la cama, mirándolo con ojos borrosos.

Se quitó la camisa y el pantalón, abandonándolos en el suelo sin la mayor atención. Se subió a la cama, poniéndose en cuatro patas entre las piernas de Aioria y comenzó a besarle el pecho. Sus manos no tardaron en recorrer los mismos caminos de antes. Recorrieron los costados del león; sus brazos y hombros; su pecho y cintura; sus caderas... En estas últimas se detuvo varios minutos hasta que lentamente, comenzó a deslizar el boxer de estrellitas lejos de ese majestuoso cuerpo, separándolo por completo en cuestión de segundos.

Aioria comenzó a gemir mientras se mordía un puño y cerraba los ojos fuertemente. Las sensaciones eran más intensas de lo que creía. Muchísimo más de lo que había imaginado cientos de miles de veces... Y todavía faltaba lo mejor.

Cuando el león sintió las primeras caricias sobre su miembro, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse; cuando _Cancer_ comenzó a besarlo, la respiración de _Leo_ se descontroló totalmente y cuando por fin Death Mask lo tomo por completo dentro su boca, Aioria no pudo respirar siquiera.

Los gemidos que antes se había esforzado por contener, ahora salían airosos de su garganta. Sus manos antes inertes, ahora tomaban entre sus dedos el cabello azul oscuro de Death Mask, pidiéndole a gritos y entre gemidos que no se detuviera por nada y así obedeció el _Saint_, por lo menos hasta tener la esencia del león en su boca y beberla por completo.

Con Aioria exhausto y casi delirante después del orgasmo, _Cancer_ subió con húmedos besos por todo el cuerpo de _Leo_, acariciando todos los lugares que había descubierto antes y que volvían hacer gemir al _Saint_. Lo besó lento, aumentando la intensidad de a poco, mientras buscaba ese lugar en el que él descargaría su propia semilla. Al encontrarlo, introdujo un dedo en él y de inmediato Aioria se separó del beso con un quejido.

- Shhh... Duele un rato nada más... – murmuró Death Mask contra el cuello de Leo, consiguiendo tranquilizarlo.

Otros dos dedos se unieron al primero y comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente, palpando el interior del Saint, anticipando el placer que estaba apunto de sentir. Death Mask retiró sus dedos y los reemplazó con su miembro ya erguido desde hacía un tiempo. Se introdujo lento, procurando no solo su propio placer, sino también el del rubio. Una vez adentro, salió apenas, solo para entrar otra vez, con un poco más de fuerza. A la siguiente estocada, salió un poco más que antes y entró con mayor fuerza.

_**Si tanto he esperado poder sentir algo tan grande, es muy triste... **_

_**Ver su final.**_

Las envestidas se volvían más fuertes y profundas a cada segundo y Aioria se aferraba a la espalda de Death Mask, intentando soportar las ganas de gritar su nombre. Los gemidos y jadeos de ambos se tornaban ardorosos e incomprensibles, terminando en solo sonidos sin sentido, cargados del más increíble deseo y la más absoluta entrega.

Aioria comenzó a sentir un enorme hormigueo por todo su vientre y su espalda baja. Ya no sentía el dolor de la penetración; solo sentía el mayor placer que alguna vez se pudo imaginar y más aún.

- De—ea—ah—Ma—ah—sku— - gimió intentando sonar complacido, por que así lo estaba.

- Ahhahhh... Aio... Aio... – era lo único que llegaba a decir entre los gemidos el _Cancer no Saint_. Mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y su rostro se ocultaba en la curva del cuello de Aioria, que sentía los jadeos sobre su piel ardiendo.

El momento se acercaba. Podía sentirlo en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Su boca pareció secarse de repente, impidiéndole decir nada. Un fuego se encendió en su vientre y se propagó por todo su cuerpo, quemándolo todo, hasta el punto de no sentir, oír o ver nada más... Casi nada más.

Él ya había llegado al climax, pero Death mask seguía envistiéndolo con fuerza. Su miembro se agolpaba, haciéndose cada vez más grueso o por lo menos, así lo sintió _Leo_, que dobló sus rodillas, rodeándole la cintura al otro _saint_, para intentar hacérselo más fácil, y así lo consiguió.

- Ah—Ahahahh—Ai—Aio— ¡AIOROOOOSS! – gritó Death Mask con todas sus fuerzas, descargando su semilla en el interior del león.

Cayó rendido sobre el rubio, que se limitó a mantenerse en silencio y a acariciar el cabello azul oscuro que le tapaba el hombro. Sus manos se dedicaron a eso, mientras sus ojos claros hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar.

_**Pero como me duele el miedo a tenerte.**_

Aioria se sienta lentamente en la cama. Death Mask está a su lado, dormido, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se levanta tratando de no moverlo demasiado. Cubre su propio cuerpo con una sábana y sale al balcón. Una vez afuera, en medio de la oscuridad, comienza a llover.

Su cabello dorado se humedece de inmediato y sus ojos azules dejan escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, que ruedan por su rostro, confundiéndose con la lluvia.

- Gomen nii-san... – susurra, acercándose al borde del balcón.

Se sienta con cuidado en la baranda, con sus ojos en el piso. Levanta la mirada para ver a Death Mask una vez más. Aún duerme.

_**Como tenerte si ya me duele perderte.**_

Dos lágrimas caen de sus ojos azules al cerrarlos...

Una sonrisa se apodera de sus labios...

Y así... Se deja caer, de espaldas al vacío.

_**Si tanto he esperado poder sentir algo tan grande, es muy triste... **_

_**Ver su final...**_

"Lonely Memories"

-OWARI-

* * *

"Saint Seiya" © Kurumada Masami, 1986

"Como me duele..." © Reik, 2005

"Lonely Memories" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


End file.
